phoebe_and_her_unicornfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of 2012-05-06
; Comic strips of for the week of May 6, 2012. Sunday A children's drawing on lined light blue paper. In it a girl and a unicorn are drawn in simple lines that look somewhat like Phoebe and Marigold. Along the top is written "Once upon a time, there was a girl who was friends with a magical unicorn!" The next drawing shows the two sleeping in bed, mouths wide open with a speech bubble above each of them with a single Z in them. Beside that is another drawing of the girl riding the unicorn. Along the top is written "They did fun stuff like slumber parties and unicorn-back riding." After that is a drawing of a girl with a big, round head, eyes and mouth open wide. Only her right ear is visible as her hair sticks straight out all around her head. The text says, "But then the girl found out something APPALING !!!". Below that, there is a note saying "appalled hair" with an arrow pointing to it. The fourth drawing shows the unicorn sitting on her butt. She is very overweight and is holding an "I SUCK" sign. Wavy lines rise up from the unicorn's head and neck, pointed out with "stinky lines" and another arrow, which matches the words along the top: "The unicorn was a BIG FAT STINKY CHEATER !!!!!!" At the end, Phoebe is sitting on the carpet, holding up the drawing. Next to her is a container of crayons. She states, "It's semiautobiographical." A board game sits between her and Marigold, who is lying down on her stomach. She replies, "The game would go faster if you would just TELL me this stuff." Notes * The game has the general layout and and yellow and orange-colored cards as Monopoly, but that is not unique to that game. Monday Phoebe runs crying out of the classroom into the hallway, followed by the laughter of her classmates. Sunlight from the windows in the ceiling can be seen on the tile floor and a few posters of childrens' drawing or announcements are mounted on the wall behind her. She stands in the hallway, sniffing and wiping tears out of her eyes. "Stupid unicorn... embarassing me in front of EVERYBODY." She raises her arms like wings and gets a pouty look on her face while she imitates her friend. "I'm a unicorn! I'm a big fancy stupidhead! I'm gonna ruin Phoebe's life for no reason 'cause I suck!" Arms crossed, she looks at the floor with a lot less anger now. "They should call them STUPIDCORNS." Then, she crouches, hands together and giggles. "Or... POO-nicorns! Hee hee! POO." Notes * Continues the storyline from Saturday. Tuesday Pheobe marches out to the playground and spots Marigold looking down at something. "THERE you are!" she says and points at her. Tears still in her eye, she says accusingly, "You were supposed to leap into the classroom so everyone could see you and be jealous of me!" Marigold's still looking down and Phoebe sees she's looking into a puddle. "SERIOUSLY?" Phoebe yells. Marigold, eyes wide, responds, "My beauty has transfigured this puddle into a thing of magnificence." Notes notes and reprint info Wednesday Phoebe stomps onto the puddle. Hands on hips, she glares up at Marigold. "There. I rescued you from your stupid reflection again." Marigold straightens up a little bit, but with her neck still hunched over. "What? Where am I?" she asks. "Oh, hello." A few more tears run down Phoebe's cheaks as she points at the unicorn. "You missed your cue!" "You are angry," Marigold observes. Phoebe crosses her arms and angrily looks to the side. "How DID you know?" "UNICORN POWERS" Marigold replies with a flourish and points back at herself. Notes notes and reprint info Thursday Arms still crossed, Phoebe faces away from Marigold. A tear hangs on her left cheek. "You're a unicorn! Meeting you was supposed to make my life AWESOME." Marigold responds by saying "Then you should have wished for that. But you wished for me to become your best friend." Phoebe looks a little less sad, but that tear is still on her cheek. She turns to face Marigold, who has one front leg lifted. The pair are silhouetted against what may be the setting sun. Marigold continues with "Maybe you should treat me as a friend, rather than a prop." Tears now gone, Phoebe looks up at Marigold and says "You're less idiotic than I assumed." Marigold smiles, looks up and says "Unicorn." Notes notes and reprint info Friday The two have moved over to a nearby lightly-wooded area. Marigold is sitting down on her stomach. Next to her, Phoebe sits with her knees tucked up under her arms, a sad look on her face. "I guess I wanted other kids to think I was special. It's lonely being overlooked." Marigold tells her "It's lonely being special, too. Unicorns are rare. I spend most of my time alone, gazing into crystal pools." Phoebe is astonished as she realizes, "So we're NOT so different!" Marigold sticks her tongue out and replies with, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Notes notes and reprint info Saturday Marigold heads home and gives Phoebe a ride on her back. Along the way, Phoebe asks, "Do you think you and I can be friends?" Marigold, still walking forward, looks back at her. "Why not? I think you're a perfectly okay human child." Phoebe looks at her, then says, "That's the nicest thing you've said to me since we—" Head held high, Marigold finishes with "A presumptuous, bossy, snot-faced sort of okay". Notes * This storyline continues next week on Monday. Category:2012 comics